Judas!
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Drew and his stupid pride always get the best of him. When a teacher won't give him an extension on a project, he deems it unfair and goes on strike. Other student join him and eventually he ends up trying to get Katie. When she refuses, he asks Maya, who is reluctant but agrees. Drew believes he stands for good. But is Maya falling for the one who might just betray him?


**Judas**

Summary: Drew and his stupid pride always get the best of him. When a teacher won't give him an extension on a project, he deems it unfair and Boycotts school. Other students join his protest and eventually he ends up trying to get Katie. When she refuses, he asks Maya, who is reluctant but agrees. Drew believes he stands for good. But is Maya falling for the one who might just betray him?

"One more day, please!" Drew plead.

"Mr. Torres if I give you one more day everyone else will want one more day." The teacher replied.

"Fuck You then!" He stormed out, slamming the door. Adam noted his brother's anger, but said nothing. Then Drew spotted his brother. "The teachers here are messed. I should go on strike. Do a protest or a demonstration like on TV. This is unfair."

"Go for it, dude. I could care less." Adam said.

"I'll do it. And you'll help me." Drew said.

"No way. Not gonna happy."

"I'd do the same for you." Drew said. Adam sighed.

"Fine. " Drew smiled.

"Thanks you're the best!"

"So I've been told." Adam said.

-Later-

"Dude, Since I started this thing, half the school is with me." Drew said.

"That's great man. Really good." Adam said, half enthusiastically. He really didn't care. The faster this thing finished the better. Drew was touchy when he was boycotting something. Like sitting out in front of the school holding a sign that said Longer Deadlines, Freedom of Time blah blah fricking blah. Yeah he got stuck making those damn signs. Great. God Drew was stupid sometimes.

-After School-

Adam called his brother up to see what they were going to do with their upcoming free weekend.

"Let's just go to the woods. I've got something you're gonna like," Drew said back. Adam, thinking it might be that he borrowed his neighbor's dirtbikes again, agreed happily.

They set out for their favorite spot in the woods; Drew's absurdly large bag of weed hidden safely in his jacket pocket. When they got there Adam said,

"So? Dude, what is it?"

Drew replied,

"You are gonna love this." He opened up his jacked and procured the bag of weed and some rolling papers.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE. Where did you get all this ?" Adam said.

"From that girl, Mariya, in our chem class."

Then something dawned on Adam.

"What if smoking doesn't affect you cause you're all brain injury now?"

"Only one way to find out. Roll up my brother," Drew replied with a smile.

From habit, Adam had never done this before, so tried to smoke rolled up joints.

Adam hacked manically for about 5 minutes before he got used to it.

"So do you feel anything yet, man?"

"No, fuck this dude, I've had at least thirty fucking hits and I don't feel shit."

"Well keep going, see if anything happens. Maybe it takes more to have an effect on you now. Don't worry about me."

Drew had gone through four huge joints already and were still going.

Adam hadn't stopped rolling and smoking yet and it was the highest he'd ever been in his life. He fell on his side after tossing a joint to Drew and decided to stay where he had fallen, lying on the wet, soft ground, looking up at the dotted sky through the trees.

"You know you're my best friend, don't you? Like I really don't know what I'd do without you, Drew. You've fuckin' been there for me! Like when all those fucktard asshats started being mean to me in middle school, you always stuck up for me. Why do you even do that, man? Like what the fuck makes me so special? You could be one of the cool kids, like a star basketball player, dating Bianca… Why do you even like me? I fucking suck."

Adam ranted partially to himself for several minutes.

"Don't even say that, Adam. You know you're my brother. I love you, man." Adam sighed.

"I'm so glad you didn't call me Gracie right there. "

"Or say that you're my sister." Drew agreed.

"Holy shit. It's almost five in the morning. We gotta go. Come on get up."

Drew looked up at Adam like he'd just asked him to climb the Great Wall of China with one hand.

Drew pulled Adam to his feet.

"Woah, blood is running to my head man. Isn't it fucking crazy that blood is like moving through our veins all the time. We're basically walking rivers. Shit, dude."

"Come on crazy, let's get going."

Adam , being outrageously high, put his arm around an all too sober Drew for support and they waddled back to thehouse. Once they got there, Drew could tell Audra and his dad were fast asleep by the steady breathing and heartbeats. They got to Adam's room and quietly opened the door. "Get your stoned ass in bed."

The boys were soon settled into their usual spots. Adam exhaled as he eventually came down. Wow.


End file.
